It is known that the vinyl chloride employed in industry is a compound which can be obtained according to various methods of manufacture which have been optimized so as to produce a compound whose purity is high and, in all cases, sufficient for the uses for which this compound is usually intended and most particularly for its homopolymerization.
A completely different problem which has recently arisen in industry, for economic and environmental reasons, is the problem presented by the purification of residual vinyl chloride, unconverted or originating from industrial processes in which it has been used. In this context the problem presented by the separation of vinyl chloride from esters such as vinyl acetate occupies a special place, since it relates to the separation of two comonomers resulting from a copolymerization operation in which, for lack of a satisfactory solution in respect of the recycling of the two comonomers, it was accepted to lose all or some of the two monomers using nonselective destructive operations such as burning.